


Keep Your Pants On--Or Not

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley loses a few inches, his composure--and his pants.  Written for the "Pantsless" challenge at lighter_wesley. AtS S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Pants On--Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley tested his bonds one last time before giving up. It was no use. He’d have to wait for Angel to rescue him. He was chained up in a dimly lit room. His hands were shackled and fastened to the wall above his head. His feet were also shackled and fastened to the floor with a loose length of chain. He could move around some, but only enough to lean against the wall and make himself slightly more comfortable than he would be if he were standing, or worse, hanging from his wrists.

For once he was grateful of his long arms and legs for allowing him such slack.

“Oh, come on, Angel.” His arms were getting tired and he was losing feeling in his hands. Angel knew where he was. Once Angel realized that Wesley hadn’t returned as quickly as he should have, he would come looking for him--wouldn’t he?

“Fine new employee I turn out to be. My second assignment as a member of Angel Investigations and I get caught in a trap and chained to a wall. I wouldn’t be surprised if Angel left me here to rot.”

Wesley’s worries over his new boss’s reactions were quickly waylaid by a new concern.

“Oh, no. Not now, no, not now!”

In his eagerness to get started on the new assignment that morning, Wesley had dressed quickly and had neglected to put on a belt. One side effect of his recent financial deficit had been a deficit in his waistline. His trousers were now falling down. Wesley tried to pull them up by leaning against the wall and dragging them back up with his rear end. It may have worked if his bare back hadn’t touched the cold wall. He flinched involuntarily and the trousers slipped down to mid-thigh.

“Oh, bugger.” Wesley was standing with his legs splayed as much as possible to keep the trousers from falling any further.

He tried to lean against the wall again, this time bracing himself for the chill of cold concrete. He slowly started moving his body down and the trousers stayed in place against the wall. If he could only do that a few more times—

“Wes!!”

Angel’s voice echoing down the corridor startled him and he moved away from the wall, causing the trousers to fall to his ankles. Wesley looked down at the pile of fabric pooled at his feet. “Well, thank goodness my boxers have an elastic waist.”

“Wes! Are you down here? I came as quick—whoa.” Angel came to a halt as he turned the corner and caught sight of the pantsless rogue demon hunter in distress.

Wesley smiled sheepishly. “Hello, Angel. Nice of you to drop by.”

“Um, sure, no problem. I-I took care of the demons upstairs so we can go.” He stood in front of Wesley and looked down at his bare legs. “Is there a reason why they pulled your pants down, or do I really not want to know?”

Wesley rolled his eyes. “If you must know, I did this myself. What I mean is, I didn’t do it on purpose, it’s just being hung up by my arms like this a-and my trousers are a bit loose, and by the way could you please get me out of these shackles before I lose all feeling in my upper extremities?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry.” Angel quickly snapped the restraints free from Wesley’s wrists. Wesley tried to rub the feeling back into his hands as Angel squatted down to work on the leg restraints. He lifted up the trousers.

“Um, do you want to take care of these, or—“

“Oh! Uh, yes, I suppose I should. Heh!” Wesley pulled up his trousers as Angel freed his legs.

“Angel, I am so sorry about this.” Wesley clung onto his trousers in case they decided to make another break for it.

“Don’t worry about it Wes, could’ve happened to anyone. Besides, you’ve got nice knees.”

“Wh-what? No, not that. About getting captured. I should have known not to come alone to question him. If I had waited for you to come with me--”

“Wes, it’s alright. None of us knew that he had a gang with him. You did just fine. Without your research we never would have located his lair. You got into it and you’re getting out of it alive. That’s more than a lot of his victims have done.” Angel patted him on the back.

Wesley relaxed. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” He smiled. He was relieved that Angel wasn’t disappointed in him. But the fact that Angel said he had nice knees is what really made him smile.


End file.
